


Meow

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 猫猫变人
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 19
Kudos: 5





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

※  
宿醉的后劲迟迟不见消失，Kenchi捏着眉心转醒之前，就在心里痛骂了昨晚揪着他喝到凌晨不放的几个“狐朋狗友”。半半睁开眼睛，伴随着绵绵密密如针扎一般的尖锐头痛。

却后知后觉这床上不止有他。

往旁边看去，他的视线范围里出现了一个面容陌生的男孩子，Kenchi忘记了的左手被那男孩抓住，松开的双唇里含着他的小指头。男孩的身体又并未完全盖住，从暴露在外的肩臂和一截腰肢一段腿腕来看，橘Kenchi推测他浑身赤裸。

见怪不怪，也不是第一次了。Kenchi白了自己一眼，第一反应是他又喝醉带了炮友回家。

这个想法出现不过五秒，他正打算放松下来的身体和意识又突然僵硬成石像。且别说烂醉如泥的时候根本无心做爱，Kenchi一向是喝醉也会记得大致发生过的事。这一点早就得到了几百上千次一同干杯到天明的狐朋狗友一号Tetsuya的肯定。

他昨晚绝对没带人回家。要知道那会儿他都是已经醉到狐朋狗友一二三号Tetsuya，Keiji和Shokichi他们一起给抬回家的地步了，哪有闲工夫去找个人还带回来。

分明Kenchi记得他进了门还逮住了reo，就那样死抱着不放手摔到床上来的。

想到这里，他眼里有一瞬间的失神，迷茫倾瞬而过，似乎理不通现在情况的前因后果。

Kenchi抽回了手，眼睁睁地看着他一动作就醒来了的男孩子往这边望来，扑闪着明净的眸子，也有几分不理解的神色。

却没想到下一秒就被他迅速放倒了。

Kenchi的心脏都在一瞬间骤停了，由于不理解男孩扑上来埋在他颈间欢快地伸舌舔的行为，还不明白他出现在自己家床上的原因。在心里喊了不下二十声“等一下”，Kenchi才挣脱了其实无力的“束缚”，吓到跳下了床。

他的衣服都在身上穿得好好的，还带着熬了一夜的酒味。

而那男孩在Kenchi眼前爬起身跪在了床上，双手撑在前面，像极了猫咪狗狗的坐姿，一副乖顺的样子，歪着头疑惑地盯着他。他不着片缕，白皙的身体整个暴露在空气中，让人联想到还没到来的初雪，浅金的头发则像揉碎冬日冰雪的暖阳颜色。那稚嫩青涩的面庞清澈无害，下垂的眼梢更添无辜可怜，看起来通共不过十八九岁。

纯情可口的模样倒十分能对得上Kenchi平时好的那型。

视线就不知不觉地往下看，在橘Kenchi还没来得及骂自己一句“变态”之前，就突兀地听见对方“喵”了一声。

等等，先不提这人莫名其妙学猫叫，这倒让他想起了他家那只猫。reo平日里都会睡在床上的，Kenchi一醒来就会扑上来亲昵地舔脸舔脖子，这会子却不见了。

他警惕地朝男孩比了个停在这里别动的手势，也不知对方能否看懂，就先提上了找猫的事项。Kenchi烦躁地出了卧室，一边喊reo一边进各个房间找。

而那个男孩也在他迈出脚步的那一刻起就跟在后面，表情急切，动作又轻又敏捷似的，发不出太大声音。

等Kenchi仔仔细细找完卧室客厅厨房浴室玄关，都没见到那只橘白相间的小猫咪。

这太离奇了，分明只要一喊reo就会立马出现跳到他身上。

身后的男孩还光着身子攥着他的衣角，不知reo跑到了哪里去，Kenchi叹了口气，转过身问到: “为什么不说话？”

而男孩茫然地看着他。

“你叫什么名字？是我昨天把你带回来的吗？”

“你住哪儿？要不要我送你回去？”

“先去把衣服穿好，天气有点凉了。”

他一连说了好几句，却只见男孩子张了张嘴，又像是发不出声音地闭上了，之外就毫无反应，只是牵着他的衣服。Kenchi几乎想不明白，可猛然地，前后不通的事理以一种不可思议的方式连上了，他刹那僵在原地，觉得自己脑子有病。

但他还是接着开口了，又不像哭也不是笑地扯动嘴角，声音颤抖着试探性地喊了一句:

“reo？”

男孩子仿佛很开心地绽开明亮的笑容，一步就跳了上来挂在他身上。

Kenchi的世界观都快崩塌了。

※  
Kenchi把这只橘颜色的短毛小猫抱回来的时候，就已经叫做reo了。出生一个多月，比一本书还小那么一丁点，整只放在手里也感觉不到什么重量，瘦瘦弱弱的像营养不良。

到了新环境还没适应，就仗着它那一身长得炸开的软毛，奶声奶气地凶Kenchi。

牙都没长齐，也就没什么威慑力罢了。

等到它再大一点，Kenchi的居酒屋里正忙的时候，就经常因为不放心它单独在家把它带到店里去。这只小奶猫脾气坏得很，谁来摸摸它都不高兴，尤其是店里打工的大学一年菜鸡Alan。

大多时候reo就窝在柜台角落特地铺好的绒垫里睡觉，不然就趴在Kenchi肩膀上冲他的耳朵喵喵叫，在Kenchi摸摸头的时候抓他的手指来磨牙。

大概是被惯坏了的原因，长出无法无天的性格来。对着Kenchi亲昵黏乎，不爱在猫爬架上待着或是到处蹦蹦跳跳，反而要时刻窝在他怀里离不开。而对着接近主人的、围在主人周围不走的、分散主人注意力的对象就十分冷漠，要是来招惹它，小猫还会暴躁地咬。

换牙那会儿reo逮着什么都咬，在店里玩得不亦乐乎的那次，啃坏了Alan落在柜台的外套。虽然兼职生慌忙摆摆手说“没事没事reo开心就好”，Kenchi还是教训了猫猫一番——今天份的零食没有了。

于是之后reo每次都带着敌意对Alan竖起尾巴，明明大学生只是路过它。

算算时间，也养过了两年半，以猫的年龄来说确是十八九岁的时候。reo的习惯这个凭空冒出来的男孩子都有，在床上睡觉要咬住Kenchi的小指头，只要Kenchi一叫reo就来扑，有事无事跑去蹲在马桶上盯着看里面。还不提小猫那些喜欢待在温暖的地方、玩卷纸能玩一整夜的习惯。甚至连毛色也一般，reo的渐变橘色到了男孩子这里，变成金色的头发和白白的身体。

哪怕如此，Kenchi还是无法抛弃秉持的科学理念(×)相信一只猫变成了人。关于什么想看看reo变成个男孩子会是什么模样的想法，Kenchi发誓他绝对没想过。

也就一次，两次，最多三次。

光溜溜跑来跑去总不是个事，像是现在，Kenchi好不容易给Reo套上件厚实的毛衣，小猫就怎么也不愿意穿上裤子了，手脚并用地爬到了床尾，委委屈屈地吸吸鼻子，拿清澈的眸子望他。

男孩子身量不过170左右，那衣服尺寸对他来说太大，衣袖一套连手也看不见。

几乎和reo捣蛋被罚后可怜的样子重叠在一起。心头柔软处突一塌陷，Kenchi微不可见地叹了叹气，无言中内心好像接受了这个事实。

Reo对人的一切都一无所知，连手脚也不会用，吃饭也拿张脸往碗里埋，米粒沾上变回了只小花猫。仿佛还吃惯了猫粮，不喜欢米饭蔬菜，饿了还会去挠他的猫粮袋。

“过来。”Kenchi不觉弯了眼睛笑出声，逐渐将Reo这些没脑筋的举动当成了好玩之处。

小猫听得懂，但不会说。Kenchi的两个字出了声，他就凑近身体，闭好眼睛等Kenchi帮他擦干净。

下巴被捏住了，纸巾在脸上一下一下地轻轻碰触。偷偷睁开左边眼睛，看见主人认真的神情。Kenchi一面擦着，一面问到:

“Reo是笨蛋吗？”

说得倒轻柔，还噙有笑，但直觉告诉小猫那不是夸奖的话。他鼓鼓脸颊，拍开了脸上的手，抢过这边明显是Kenchi的饭碗就往嘴上盖，刚刚一番清理又做了无用功。

尽力也压不下上扬的嘴角，Kenchi伸手去揉揉头，目光如云，温柔之下深不见底。

说话则是更难教会的事，不管Kenchi哪次哄Reo在面前坐定，做出夸张的口型教他念自己的名字，男孩都满脸写着不明白。

“来，跟我说啊，REO。”男人不依不饶地想要Reo学会，却不知道自己是否太心急了些。

小猫的身体被抓住了不能逃，脑袋糊涂着，努力张开嘴学Kenchi的样子，大口吸气，嘴巴不安分地动个不停，好像也不知道怎么出声才行。懵懂无知似的，像小婴儿牙牙学语。

到底是做不到，一着急眉头一蹙，就要生气了。可Kenchi依旧在耐心地哄他，如此试了几次，只发出了几声短促的音。

教一个“REO”，Kenchi自己也念到口干舌燥。还没来得及夸夸Reo听话，面前男孩脸上的苦闷非但瞬间一扫而光，连眸子也蹭地亮晶晶。他笑容晴朗地，突然“Meow”了一声给Kenchi听，下一秒就把自己整只塞进Kenchi怀里。

Kenchi越发觉得秋天过后是夏天来临了。

这奇异事件发生过了一周，Kenchi决心不管Reo如何撒娇打滚蒙混过关也于事无补了，他一定得给Reo洗澡。

猫咪爱干净，每天都在舔毛清洁自己，经常还来舔Kenchi，三四个月甚至更长时间不洗澡也不会有影响。可是现在成了人，Reo再不洗个干净，Kenchi几乎要对身体接触产生心里负担。

这几天他每晚淋浴时，背后都会传来令人发怵的视线，每次都能发现Reo在浴室门口缩成一团，透过未关紧的缝目光炯炯地盯着他。

一副生怕他淹死了的神情。

其实Kenchi不在，猫猫还有点害怕。

从前是只猫时，Kenchi也并没觉得有什么不对劲，看去了就看去了。而现在，他却浑身不自在似的，飞快冲完就要出来逮猫。

这下Kenchi是把Reo剥光了拦腰扛进浴缸里去的。考虑到小男孩做猫做人时一样怕水，Kenchi也没放多少水，Reo坐进去才到他的腰，那小魔王就哭天喊地地往外爬。

浴缸表面湿滑，有爪子也抓不住，Reo跪着打滑个不停，不顾Kenchi如何好言好语安慰，洗澡全程都挣扎不断。

比带孩子还费劲，Kenchi久违地感受到了身心疲惫。使出浑身解数把Reo洗了干净，把哭到没声的人拎起来站好，Kenchi刚刚将浴巾搭好在身上，还没能给他擦干净，Reo就趁他一转身拿东西跑了出去。

走路还不太熟练，像是没了尾巴就失去平衡一样，因为求生欲而歪歪扭扭地逃走，半路差点滑倒。

“Reo等等！”Kenchi喊了一声，拿起浴袍刚要追的时候，玄关传来了摁密码的声音，六个数字后大门启开，接着被轻轻关上。

Tetsuya刚进门看到的就是这般景象。一个面容稚嫩的男孩子冲出来，看见自己的时候猛地停住了脚步，浴巾披在身上半遮半掩，浑身湿透了，一双杏眼红红的，带着哭腔还在哽咽。

他一时惊在原地，视线范围里又闯入了慌忙的一个Kenchi，衣服穿得是齐整，不过也湿哒哒的不成样子。

难以自制地笑出声来，Tetsuya摘了眼镜，半开玩笑半严肃地开口道: “好啊橘Kenchi，好你个禽兽，大白天的，你对人家小男孩做什么了？”


End file.
